Flat textile structures are known, which, when necessary, open or divide in a defined area when a predetermined minimal force is applied transversely to the woven plane. Such flat textile structures with a predetermined separation line are used, e.g., in motor vehicles as the covering of the inside of doors over airbags mounted in the doors. The known flat textile structures have, in the area of the predetermined separation line, abutting fringed edges, which are joined together on the opposing sides by the seams. The number and strength of the seams are so designed that the flat textile structures is held together in the normal state and, when the airbag is released, is opened by the force exerted by the airbag in the area of the predetermined separation line.
A disadvantage of the known fabrics of this type is the fact that the predetermined separation line is always visible as a seam and visually unattractive.